damonologiefandomcom-20200214-history
Weiß Team
The Weiß Team '(ヴァイスチーム, ''Vu~aisuchīmu) is a special team led by Elizabeth White, the descendant of the original Satan and the hostess and master of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Summary The Weiß Team was first introduced in Volume 4, when Mirai and Howard Phillips Lovecraft came to pick up Elizabeth after her fight against Sherlock Holmes. In Volume 5, two more members, Zhang Fei and Arthuria Pendragon were introduced as members of the Weiß Team as well. Fenris joined the team after Elizabeth, Mirai and Arthuria were successful in subjugating the former in Volume 9. The last two members, Nilrem and Gogmagog were introduced in Volume 13, helping the 2nd and 3rd year students of the Occult Research Club. The group then is deemed as semi-terrorist threats, level SSS-class for three of them being Longinus- and High-tier Relic users. Despite previously being a powerful Faction in the Aogiri Tree, the Weiß Team were not connected to any of the other factions and acted independently and at their own discretion. Also in Volume 15, the entire Weiß Team was considered to be traitors by the Aogiri Tree after they secretly sent Ophis off to the Holmes Residence. That, along with the fact that they were allied with the Aogiri Tree, led the team to be hunted by both the Alliance and the Aogiri Tree alike. In Volume 16, Elizabeth, Mirai, and their teammates joined the Counter-Terrorist Team, Eden. However, the entire team were considered temporary members as they were still not fully trusted by everyone. They have also been pardoned of their crimes by the Three Factions. In Volume 20, the Weiß Team were sent on a mission to find the whereabouts of the stolen city Hellsalem's Lot that Qlippoth were using as their base of operations. They sent Mirai and Zhang Fei to inform others that joined the fight against Qlippoth later on. In Volume 22, during Trihexa's outbreak throughout the world, the Weiß Team were sent into the European region with the assistance of Lycaon Team (Tobio Ikuse, Sae Tomoe and Lavinia Reni) and there they battled a group of Qlippoth's army led by Evil Dragon, Aži Dahāka. Members Known members of the Weiß Team include: * '''Arthuria Pendragon, the descendant of Mordred and King Arthur Pendragon and half-sister of Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay. The hostess of one of the Spears of Destiny and wielder of several Holy and Demon Swords. * Mirai, a former member of the Nezumi clan of Mouse Youkai. * Howard Phillips Lovecraft, the descendent of H.P. Lovecraft and host of the High-tier Longinus Annihilation Maker. * Zhang Fei, or Chouhi Ekitoku, is a master of the art of Chi and Senjutsu, trained in the Jade palace and descendant of Zhang Fei from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. * Nilrem, the descendent of wizard of King Arthur, Merlin Ambrosius. * Fenris, a female werewolf, former giant wolf, that is the descendent of Norse God, Loki. * Gogmagog, a golem created by the Ancient Gods from English folklore. Trivia * Similar to Durante, it appears that Elizabeth recruited her team in order to battle her great-godfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. As such, she only recruited non-Relic users into her team, as Rizevim's Canceller would have rendered them useless in battle. * Their team name for the Alliance Cup is Red Dragon Empress of the Great Satan in reference to Elizabeth being their team leader. Category:Weiß Team Category:Groups Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Eden